My new African Violet variety herein described originated as a seedling of unknown parentage grown in my breeding facilities at Hanover, West Germany. This plant was discovered by me among my breeding stock in 1975 and was selected by me for testing because of its profuse production of flowers having a pleasing violet color in the middle violet range borne high above the foliage on strong, upright stems. This new plant was reproduced by me by means of cuttings in my greenhouse at Hanover and subsequently this plant was propagated through a series of generations by means of cuttings, which demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the new plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. Commercial propagation of this new plant is now being done at West Chicago, Ill., and at Palma Sola, Fla., U.S.A., by means of leaf cuttings.